Les Ecailles du Dragon
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings du K au M. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles. Publication Hebdomadaire.
1. Drabble 1 - Touche Peintre Lac Frétiller

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon (provisoire)

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** Rating variable.

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

**Note d'introduction :** Alors... Je suis assez contente de vous présenter aujourd'hui le premier drabble d'une série de petits textes humoristiques centrés sur Draco Malfoy et portant sur sa... plus grande passion si j'ose dire. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, on se retrouve en note de fin.

**Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2 [qui écrit un méga Sirius-Severus, comme j'aime dire, et qui contrairement à un grand nombre de fics est bien pensé, et beaucoup travaillé. J'en sais quelque chose, je vois cette histoire prendre de l'ampleur à chaque fois que j'ai l'honneur de le recevoir avant tout le monde (mouahaha) donc filez lire!]

* * *

**DRABBLE 1**

* * *

**La Touche du Peintre au Lac Frétillant**

Le jour touchait à sa fin et le soleil s'amusait à percer les nuages pour taquiner l'eau de ses rayons malicieux. Les couleurs se mélangeaient dans la pénombre du crépuscule, et les alentours se paraient d'ombres lentes et grandissantes qui donnaient aux arbres et aux rochers des silhouettes de monstres effrayants. Pourtant Draco n'avait pas peur, et son regard scrutait le ciel d'un orange pâlot caractéristique de l'automne qui s'installait durablement. Il soupira et sa bouche se fit cheminée d'un crachat de fumée blanche qui se dandina dans l'air, montant un peu pour disparaître en se dispersant. Un sourire béat aux lèvres, il écouta les premiers bruits de la nuit qui s'installaient peu à peu dans le parc du Manoir. Il y avait tous les petits animaux qu'on ne remarquait jamais, et il nota mentalement d'emmener les enfants à leur rencontre un de ces soirs. Mais pour l'heure, il savourait de ne pas entendre les cris et les piaillements joyeux de ses neuf marmots pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'avait amené à se retirer ici et qui requérait le plus grand silence...

Soudain un mouvement dans l'eau attira son attention et l'ex-serpentard sauta de son tabouret portatif pour attraper le long manche en plastique qu'il tira à lui avec un cri enthousiaste.

« J'ai une touuuuuche ! » Fébrile, il se mit à mouliner fermement pour remonter le -il n'en doutait pas- gros poisson qui tirait sur sa ligne avec véhémence. Il ancra ses talons au sol du ponton qui avançait sur le lac, et campa sur ses positions, refusant de laisser cette pièce-là s'échapper. Quand il le vit sortir, énorme et les écailles scintillantes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une joie enfantine et il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par le bruit de ses bottes en caoutchouc jaune alors qu'il reculait pour traîner l'animal sur le sol de planches cloutées.

L'énorme monstre se dandina avec violence, tentant de regagner le bord pour un saut dans l'eau, mais c'était sans compter sur les excellents réflexes de Draco qui lâcha sa canne pour se jeter sur lui et l'immobiliser. Son compagnon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait d'utiliser un Maléfice de Saucisson ou un autre sort pour s'en sortir face à ses proies et le blond ne se voyait pas lui révéler qu'il aimait la lutte à mains nues qui s'instaurait alors pour la victoire. Il se démena pendant cinq bonnes minutes et envoya un regard assassin au gros poisson lorsque l'un de ses mouvements fit s'envoler son super bob vert caca d'oie qui atterrit dans le lac. Draco marmonna un :

« Ça tu me le paieras » outré et d'un coup de canif multifonctions habile, il trancha la chair au niveau du cou, si tant est qu'un poisson ait un cou. Il se mit alors à ricaner comme un cinglé quand le corps sous lui s'immobilisa après quelques soubresauts vains.

Une voix un peu gueularde beugla à l'aide d'un Sonorus depuis la baie vitrée du Salon, située à un demi-kilomètre :

« A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE ! » Draco sursauta et par malheur, cela le décala de quelques centimètres et son corps chuta dans un splash caractéristique. Il lâcha un cri et appela à l'aide et quelques minutes plus tard, une âme charitable daigna le hisser hors de l'eau d'une poigne ferme. Le blond grelotta sur place sur le ponton humide et leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Le surplombant d'un très grand nombre de centimètres se tenait son époux, Ronald Weasley, qui cachait son amusement derrière un masque d'inquiétude feint.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais d'abord dû apprendre à nager avant d'acheter tout cet équipement ridicule. » Il mit le bob mouillé sur la tête de Draco qui sentit l'eau dégouliner dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues et le long de sa nuque. Son tout beau gilet à poches était foutu avec cette boue qui l'imprégnait. Il devrait retourner au magasin en acheter un neuf...

Il s'ébroua et le rouquin l'aida à se relever, non sans une moue attendrie. Puis, son teint se fit blafard alors qu'il regardait derrière Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » Il trembla un peu et montra quelque chose en levant le bras. Draco se retourna vivement mais ne vit que son poisson étalé par terre, bel et bien mort. Le temps qu'il se concentre à nouveau sur Ron, celui-ci tombait dans un BAM qui fit trembler toute la structure sur laquelle ils se tenaient et Draco soupira avant de se mettre à lui coller des claques pour le faire revenir à lui.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la pêche n'était pas une activité de tout repos.

* * *

**FIN DE DRABBLE**

* * *

**Note de Fin :** Alors, vous avez survécu ?^^

Que je vous explique un peu d'où est venue cette idée saugrenue d'un Draco pêcheur... J'ai passé deux jours avec une de mes meilleures potes, auteur de fics et snapoblackiste de conviction. Et on a commencé à parler fics, as always, et ça a fini par des idées lancées et des croisements de discussion et à un moment donné, y'a eu l'une de nous deux qui a dit quelque chose genre « Imagine Draco, avec des bottes, un chapeau de pêcheur, sur un ponton, avec une canne à pêche. » Puis, on a imaginé une série de scènes courtes sur ce thème et... me voilààààààààà :D

Donc si y'a quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est **_Elektra Black 2_** MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

**Impressions de Bêta** (je mets cette note en bas pour pas dévoiler un éventuel suspense dès le début ou autre)** :** C'est très drôle. Au début c'est vraiment calme et doux et ça finit bien sur une note humoristique. J'adore :)

* * *

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D


	2. Drabble 2 - Vert Sapin

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon (provisoire)

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** K+ (le drabble précédent était en T à cause de la violence de Draco vis-à-vis de ce pauvre poisson)

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

* * *

**Note d'introduction :** Alors... Si vous êtes sur cette page, c'est que le premier drabble ne vous a pas servi de leçon... Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez les fous et bonne lecture:D

* * *

Mais avant tout, réponse aux gentilles personnes qui ont pris la peine de reviewer la dernière fois (ouais je réponds pas par mp cette fois-ci, je teste ce nouveau mode de réponse pour n'oublier personne en répondant à tout d'un coup et pas au fur et à mesure) :

_Alice-In-A-Mad-Wonderland :_ ça a surgi de nos esprits malades à ma bêta et moi... Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur de tes espérances:D

_Lud :_ Bon, nous on a déjà parlé par mp du coup xD Promis, un jour Draco te pêchera:D Eh oui, les carottes peuvent tomber dans les pommes /vanne nulle/ (d'ailleurs au Drabble 8 surprise pour toi)

_Aiko no tani : _Je suis satisfaite d'avoir détruit ton enfance xD Plus sérieusement c'était ça le but, démystifier un peu le personnage qui au fil des fics a été un peu divinisé et bogossisé. Eh oui il ets avec un Weasley alors derrière (si j'ose dire /glousse/) il doit assurer^^ C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudra du courage pour endurer la lecture de la suite (qui sera pas franchement plus maline on va pas se mentir)...:D

_Nebelsue :_ Eh oui voilà... Draco en pêcheur... Le « oh mon dieu » est sorti aussi quand on l'a imaginé xD c'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça fait très Gandalf ^^ Chez moi les objets ou les choses plus généralement sont souvent personnifiées, et je trouvais que « se dandiner » rendait bien l'image de la fumée qui ondule en s'élevant. Eh oui, Draco et Ron ont la patate. Contente que tu aies relevée cette réplique, elle était vraiment au cœur du gag depuis le début. Je me suis rendue compte après coup qu'effectivement Draco passait pour un sacré dégénéré, mais bon il me semblait que ça ajoutait de l'humour à la situation...:D Pauvre Ron, c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais s'évanouir dans une fic. Paix à son âme.

* * *

**Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2 as always.

* * *

**DRABBLE 2**

_**VERT SAPIN**_

* * *

« Mmm... je ne sais pas. La forme est seyante mais la couleur...

-Elle rehausse indéniablement votre teint. » Draco plissa le nez.

« Mon teint est très bien sans votre torchon ! » Le vendeur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et bredouilla :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin... Il me semble que cette couleur ne trancherait pas trop avec votre peau et qu'ainsi se serait plus harmonieux... » Draco leva un sourcil inquisiteur qui fit déglutir le pauvre stagiaire du rayon auquel notre serpentard préféré se trouvait.

« Draco ! Je vais acheter du pain, tiens-toi prêt au retour !

-Mais oui ! » S'agaça l'héritier Malfoy suite à la phrase de son mari qui disparaissait déjà avec un chariot rempli de courses et un nuages d'enfants aux cheveux roux, blonds ou les deux, navigant en orbite autour de lui et babillant comme la volaille d'une basse-cour. A cette vision, Draco se calma un peu et eut un sourire heureux. C'était sa famille. A lui. Il l'avait fondée. L'irritant son sortant de la bouche du vendeur le rappela à la réalité.

« Si vous préférez, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur les bottes ?

-Excellente idée. » S'enthousiasma ironiquement Draco avant de le suivre jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du petit magasin.

« Je ne veux plus de ce catchou désagréable qui ne s'adapte pas à mon mollet.

-Caoutchouc...

-Oui oui, aoutchou...

-C'est à dire que pour la pêche, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de meilleur. C'est imperméable et résistant.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas élégant. Et je suis quelqu'un de très élégant. » Le regard peu convaincu du jeune homme face à lui méritait un Impardonnable de son point de vue mais il se retint.

Le vendeur s'escrima pendant une bonne demi-heure à lui proposer des modèles de plus en plus chers mais qui ne semblaient jamais satisfaire le client récalcitrant. Trop rigide, trop lâche, semelle pas assez épaisse, couleur imbuvable, hauteur non convenable, etc... Alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il brandit sans espoir une paire de bottes hautes, fines, souples, d'un gris cendré, aux rainures noires. Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller et il se mordit la lèvre dans une bouille enfantine. Il les prit vivement de la main du vendeur et les essaya sur le champ. Il se releva alors de sa chaise, se posta devant un miroir et tourna sur lui-même pour s'admirer. Le vendeur plissa les yeux, il était pourtant certain qu'il n'y avait pas de glace dans ce magasin jusque ici. Enfin, la voix du jeune homme qui avait accompagné le client un plus tôt retentit à nouveau, sonnant le glas de la fin de sa torture.

« Draco ! J'ai eu le temps d'acheter les fruits, le journal, les bonbons pour les enfants, les fleurs pour ta mère, le vin pour ton père, et tu n'es toujours pas prêt ! » Le blond fit le geste de quelqu'un embarrassé par une mouche et lâcha :

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. » Le jeune homme roux lui fit un geste grossier après avoir attiré l'attention des marmots sur un camion de glaces et il se dirigea vers celui-ci d'un pas résigné en poussant son chariot rempli à ras-bord. Alors qu'il achetait des glaces multicolores à sa tribu de gamins qu'il disposa sur deux bancs différents, le vendeur aida Draco à retirer la dernière botte. Puis, alors que le client content se dirigeait vers la caisse, il s'arrêta brusquement, le vendeur manquant de peu de lui foncer dedans. Alarmé, il se retourna et demanda :

« Vous ne les auriez avec le liseré vert sapin ? » Le vendeur le fixa quelques secondes puis éclata en sanglots avant de s'enfuir par la porte située derrière le comptoir. Le blond, perplexe, attendit, et reconnut avec contentement le patron qui apparaissait là où son employé avait disparu pour se diriger vers lui, le front plissé de rides soucieuses.

« Monsieur Malfoy... j'aurais dû m'en douter... »

* * *

**Note de Fin :** A l'origine, cette scène était la troisième qui avait été imaginée mais en réalité la seconde (qui était résumée en gros par « Draco et le gros poisson ») a été combinée à la première donc voilà.

Si y'a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est **_Elektra Black 2_** qui m'a encouragée dans cette entreprise. MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

* * *

**Impressions de Bêta :** c'est super drôle et on retrouve vraiment Draco ! Et le plus fort, c'est le patron qui arrive à la fin et Draco, Serpentard dans l'âme qui demande les bottes avec un liseré vert, trop bien !

* * *

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D


	3. Drabble 3 - Colin

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon (provisoire)

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** Rating variable.

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Publication :** Tous les Samedis (pardon, j'ai oublié de le préciser avant...)

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

* * *

**Note d'introduction :** Vous persistez à venir lire ? Vous êtes désormais complices de ma régression mentale, vous êtes prévenus :P

Sinon, oui j'ai posté un peu à l'avance mais c'est parce que je suis absente demain et que je ne voulais pas prendre de retard.

**_P.S_** : Clin d'oeil à Lud' qui est fan du perso évoqué ici.

**Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

* * *

**DRABBLE 3**

**Colin**

* * *

« J'ai appris que tu t'étais fait hameçonner par Skeeter afin d'être photographe dans son journal ? » Ron releva vivement la tête de son assiette pour fixer Draco avec suspicion. Leur invité, un petit blond extatique d'un an leur cadet, plus communément désigné sous le nom de Colin Creevey, hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un grand sourire. A côté de lui, son petit ami, Neville Londubat, grimaça, craignant sans doute le discours enthousiaste qui allait surgir de la bouche de son compagnon. Colin n'était en effet pas réputé pour être des plus concis.

« C'est vrai. Elle m'a contacté suite à mon article sur votre mariage. Quelque part, c'est un peu grâce à vous si j'ai obtenu ce poste. » Draco eut un sourire malicieux.

« On pourrait donc dire que cela lui a mis l'eau à la bouche.

-Exactement. » Confirma Colin, content d'avoir un interlocuteur réceptif. Cette fois, Ron plissa dangereusement les yeux à l'adresse du blond auquel il était lié, tentant de l'avertir silencieusement qu'il avait saisi son manège.

« C'est un travail passionnant. Je voyage, je rencontre des gens, et un poste fixe à la Gazette du Sorcier me permet un revenu stable qui nous facilite grandement la vie avec Neville. » Le brun confirma d'un sourire et se resservit de la salade, non sans en faire malencontreusement tomber sur la nappe blanche. Il s'excusa hâtivement mais Ron le rassura d'une main sur son bras.

« Sérieusement Draco, je me demande comment tu peux te contenter de travailler au Ministère, ou comment toi, Ron, tu peux seulement te satisfaire d'être Professeur de Vol à Poudlard. Le Journalisme c'est si... riche ! Divertissant ! On brasse les gens et les informations et notre quotidien est complet. Je crois que je ne pourrais en changer pour rien au monde.

-Autrement dit, tu es comme un poisson dans l'eau. » Cette fois, Neville se tourna vers Ron qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Colin, lui, ne désenchantait pas et le repas se poursuivit, ponctué des interventions moyennement judicieuses de Draco dans le propos de son invité.

Intérieurement, l'ex-serpentard jubilait. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il y avait bien Ron qui le réprimandait le plus discrètement possible et il allait avoir un bleu si l'ancien Gryffondor ne cessait pas bientôt de lui coller des coups de pied sous la table, mais ça en valait sacrément la peine. Il aurait cru que le jeune homme face à lui saisirait ses piques après la troisième ou la quatrième mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas et il semblait désormais que seul la cible de ses railleries ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Le dessert arriva et le sujet avait légèrement dévié, se concentrant sur le propre travail de Draco.

« Tu veux dire que refuses de travailler pour quiconque lié de près ou de loin à Gringotts ou à la Bourse Sorcière ? » Draco savoura sa réponse quand il énonça :

« Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à ces requins de la finance. » Ron s'étouffa avec sa chantilly et Neville toussa dans sa serviette, les yeux partagés entre amusement et réprobation. C'était tout de même de son petit ami que Draco se moquait. Il pencha alors pour l'attendrissement face à la candeur de Colin qui ne remarqua rien.

« Avoir ses appuis dans ce milieu est pourtant conseillé lorsqu'on gère le patrimoine de riches familles sorcières.

-Ce n'est pas faux mais je ne veux pas que mes clients, à cause d'une manœuvre financière, se retrouvent aussi démunis qu'un... » Il marqua un temps et Ron se frappa le front d'une main lorsqu'il acheva par :

« … poisson hors de l'eau. » Cette fois, Neville éclata de rire. C'était nerveux et Draco jubila d'avance de le voir s'expliquer auprès de son petit-ami qui le fixait désormais avec des yeux de...

« MERLAN FRIT ! » cria Ron, visiblement lui aussi à bout de nerfs ! Colin les fixa alternativement tous les deux alors qu'ils en étaient à pleurer de rire.

Draco choisit alors ce moment pour proposer dignement :

« Dis-moi Colin, que dirais-tu de laisser ces deux crétins immatures pour aller titiller le poisson dans le lac ? » Le petit blond se montra un peu surpris mais hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Ron et Neville étaient au bord de l'étouffement et écarlates, Draco et Colin s'installaient sur le ponton et Draco commentait malicieusement :

« Une bonne prise pour un photographe, c'est essentiel ! » Colin éclata de rire et répondit :

« Quel jeu de mot habile Draco, tu devrais en faire plus souvent. »

* * *

FIN DE DRABBLE

* * *

**Note de Fin :** A l'origine, cette scène était la troisième qui avait été imaginée mais en réalité la seconde (qui était résumée en gros par « Draco et le gros poisson ») a été combinée à la première donc voilà. Pour les grands candides (comme ma bêta pendant les trois quarts du drabble mouahaha) qui ne l'auraient pas compris, Draco se moque du prénom Colin.

Si y'a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est **_Elektra Black 2_** qui m'a encouragée dans cette entreprise. MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D

Prochain Drabble : Samedi prochain, as always :D


	4. Drabble 4 - Caviar

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon (provisoire)

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** Rating K+

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviewers :**

Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews la dernière fois concernant le 2° drabble donc je répare mon erreur ici et je réponds aussi à ceux du 3° drabble (ou à ceux qui découvraient les deux premiers^^) :

_dobbymcl_ : Contente que tu aimes et intègres mes délires^^ Pas d'inquiétude j'en ai encore en réserve ;) Je pense que Draco est clairement ce genre de client xD Et du coup oui il est insupportable avec ses jeux de mots, mais je pense que ça reste possible dans sa personnalité. Alors le coup du fil de pêche (qui sera bien sûr évoqué plus tard) est bien pensé héhéhé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron va bientôt se venger (dans le drabble 6 ou 7, pas encore déterminé).

_BluElectre_ : Eh bien j'étais avec une amie... Et c'est vite parti en live (n'est-ce pas Elektra Black 2:P) dans des choses assez étranges... Et comme je suis du genre à relever des défis (surtout s'ils sont absurdes^^) j'ai tenté avec son aide de réaliser cette idée folle:D

_Lud'_ : On s'est déjà parlé par mp as usual, mais je te réponds quand même avec les autres pour la forme^^ J'avoue que le catchou c'est un peu un hommage à tous ces sorciers qui massacrent les choses moldues. Ça me tue de rire à la base. Et tu vas rire mais... Hier soir s'est produit un truc énormissime... On était à table et mon père a voulu dire « caoutchouc » et a dit « catchou », j'ai cru m'étouffer avec ma salade. Pour les enfants, oui, je ne pouvais qu'exagérer à mort xD Eh oui j'ai affublé Draco de mon humour controversable. Oui, j'essaie toujours de faire un parallèke avec la pêche et c'est pas facile de se renouveler (surtout dans ce drabble où Draco enchaîne les jeux de mots. Faut que ça reste cohérent).

_Sombre Brunette_ : détruit pour magnifier, merci merci je suis moult fois flattée :D En réalité oui il fait sa fixette sur la pêche, il est pénible avec ça, c'est le thème de la fic, et là il est tout content de pouvoir les glisser habilement ses allusions. Il s'amuse presque tout seul au final. C'est vrai que Colin aurait pu comprendre mais j'aime bien lui coller une facette naïve. J'adore parce qu'au final, mes lecteurs sont plus fous que moi avec leurs suggestions xD Mais non, désolée pour Colin, Draco ne tombera pas (à nouveau) du ponton^^.

_Apokhalypso_ : J'aime vraiment montrer Colin à côté de la plaque comme je le disais juste avant. Et je suis contente que l'idée se fasse rire, je me sens moins seule comme je disais à ma bêta, avec vos réactions enthousiastes.

En tout cas encore merci à vous de lire et de prendre la peine de commenter sur ce genre de fic, avouons-le, pas très intelligente...:D

* * *

**Note d'introduction :** Discussion inévitable pour tout parent et Draco et Ron ne vont pas y échapper.

**Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

* * *

**DRABBLE 4**

**Caviar**

* * *

« Papa... Pourquoi tante Ginny a un ballon dans le ventre ? » Ron regarda Astorian avec une mine attendrie. Leur plus jeune fils était vraiment un marmot plein de vie et de questions sur le monde.

« Ce n'est pas un ballon. C'est le petit-frère ou la petite sœur de Donald. » Le petit blond fronça les sourcils, faisant disparaître quelques-unes de ses taches de rousseur dans les plis autour de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi elle le cache là ? Ce n'est pas du tout discret. On voit qu'ça ! » Ron posa le sac de pain qu'il avait à la main sur la rive et alors que son fils piochait dedans pour en jeter aux canards, il lui expliqua :

« En fait, elle n'essaie pas de le cacher. Il est en construction. Dès qu'il sera fini, Tante Ginny l'enlèvera de son ventre et Donald aura son petit-frère. »

Astorian hocha la tête mais les récentes explications semblaient le laisser perplexe.

« Mais comment elle l'a fait rentrer dans son ventre le bébé ? » Il regarda au loin sa tante, assise sur une chaise, qui riait avec sa grand-mère Narcissa et jeta un regard à son propre ventre puis à celui de son père.

« Oncle Viktor l'a aidé. Et puis, quand il est allé dans son ventre, le bébé était minuscule. Tellement petit que tu n'aurais pas pu le voir. »

Le blondinet avait clairement du mal à imaginer comment sa tante et son oncle avaient pu faire rentrer un bébé dans un ventre, même s'il était riquiqui. Il jeta un œil à son deuxième père qui berçait sa petite sœur avec précaution.

« Pati et toi aussi vous avez dû mettre Alakdan dans son ventre ? » Ron manqua de s'étouffer.

« Non. Les garçons ne peuvent pas mettre les bébés dans leur ventre. » Le bambin plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » Ron se gratta l'arrière du crâne. C'était donc maintenant que la discussion aurait lieu... Il avait autant attendu que redouté ce moment.

« Disons que les filles et les garçons n'ont pas le même ventre. Celui des filles est... équipé à l'intérieur pour accueillir un bébé. Pas celui des garçons... » Astorian hocha la tête, tout de même incertain.

Draco arriva sur ces entrefaites avec Alakdan qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Ron sourit et déposa un baiser sur le nez en trompette de la petite sœur. Draco lui tendit la petite fille sans la quitter des yeux. Astorian toutefois ne parvenait pas à assembler les indices lui permettant de percer le mystère de sa naissance et de celle de ses frères et sœurs. Aussi obstiné que son deuxième père, il tenta :

« Mais Papa... Comment Alakdan est née ? » Draco fut celui qui répondit.

« C'est très simple... » Ron s'inquiéta. Lorsque Draco se faisait professeur, il fallait toujours craindre pour les élèves. Il n'était pas le filleul de Severus Snape sans raisons.

« Vois-tu, puisque les filles peuvent avoir des bébés et pas nous, nous avons demandé à Tante Luna de mettre Alakdan dans son ventre le temps qu'elle grandisse. » Le bambin hocha la tête. Après une moue intense, il osa demander :

« Et moi ? » Ron lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit :

« C'est ta marraine qui t'as porté. » Le petit garçon regarda sa petite sœur, Luna Lovegood, puis sa marraine Millicent puis ses autres frères et sœurs et leurs marraines respectives. Il y avait Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Lavande Brown, Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Gemma Farley. Il fixa ensuite son papa et énonça gaiement :

« Vous avez utilisé le ventre des marraines ! » Draco le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il venait de jeter victorieusement son dernier morceau de pain dans l'eau et l'embrassa sur une joue :

« Tu es vraiment le plus rusé des petits garçons. » Astorian noua ses bras dans le cou de son père et afficha un sourire satisfait. Ron lui caressa les cheveux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les tables dressées dans le Parc du Manoir et Draco posa Astorian sur le sol pour le regarder rejoindre ses grands-frères et cousins qui jouaient avec un ballon moldu. Il se posa ensuite à côté de Ron et ils contemplèrent leur fille avec émerveillement, comme chaque fois qu'ils posaient les yeux sur un de leurs charmants marmots. Toutefois, ce tendre tableau fut instantanément déchiré lorsqu'Astorian revint en criant à son père :

« Pati ! Pati ! C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles toujours 'mon petit caviar' ? » La bouche de Ron dégringola de son visage et il couina :

« Comment tu l'appelles ? » Imperturbable, Draco caressa la joue bombée et rose de leur fille d'un doigt distrait et réitéra :

« Mon petit caviar. » Astorian rit de voir son papa si étonné. Ron gronda :

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! » Draco focalisa son attention sur lui, non sans le sermonner car la petite fille dormait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Ne sont-ils pas tous rares et précieux ? »

Ron, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Astorian s'était installé sur les genoux de Draco et se penchait pour regarder sa petite sœur d'un air curieux et concerné. Draco laissa échapper en couvant leur fille du regard :

« Toi aussi tu es mon petit caviar... » Le rouquin soupira.

Les métaphores pêcheresses n'étaient pas toutes à bouder.

* * *

FIN DE DRABBLE

* * *

**Note de Fin :** Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait de donner quelques explications sur le pourquoi du comment de cette famille originale et son entourage. Du coup c'est vrai que c'est un poil moins drôle que les précédents je pense. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez personnellement...

Oui je sais... Appeler l'un des fils de Ron et Draco Astorian c'est un peu indigne... mais tellement tentant. Pour « Alakdan » cela signifie « Scorpion » en Tagalog (oui oui, c'est une référence au Scorpius du canon)

Quand je les aurais plus ou moins tous évoqués, je mettrai les noms des 10 enfants (ouais rappelez vous y'avait neuf gosses autour de Ron dans le 2° drabble et depuis une petite dernière est venue se greffer au groupe) de Ron et Draco avec leur ordre de naissance.

Et donc les enfants appellent Ron « Papa » et Draco « Pati ».

Je me permets de vous mettre ce commentaire de ma bêta sur cette note de fin, qui je pense vaut le coup d'oeil xD :

_Malgré ton explication je persiste, il te manque un grain concernant les prénoms, parce que j'ai accepté beaucoup de choses venant de ta part, genre Césarquin et tout mais là tu pars en total délire et j'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à te suivre. Après c'est drôle quand même le nom et c'est bien trouvé mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une vraie langue le Tagalog et si tu me dis que c'est Tolkien qui l'a inventé : JE TE TUE !_

ça vous laisse imaginer à quel point je la dépite xD Et donc, non ! Le Tagalog est une vraie langue, navrée xD Et pour le fameux Césarquin... si j'arrive à assez avancer, la fin concernant ce prénom arrivera cet été (plutôt août).

Si y'a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est **_Elektra Black 2_** qui m'a encouragée dans cette entreprise. MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

**_Réponse de la concernée_** : _Alors là j'avoue totalement que si vous voulez me frapper c'est le moment et que je ne serais absolument pas contre parce que même moi quand j'ai lu ce drabble la première fois, je m'en suis voulue de l'avoir encouragée et si j'avais pu je me serais frappée moi-même. Bon je ne pouvais pas parce que je ne suis pas une adepte du SM et que MOI j'ai toute ma santé mentale, mais je comprendrais entièrement que vous me traitiez de folle étant donné la situation… ) )_

**Impressions de Bêta :** _A__lors alors, que dire. C'est léger, pas forcément drôle comme les autres étant donné qu'on commence à aborder le fond du récit, mais ça fait sourire malgré tout. Et puis on voit bien que Draco et Ron ont conservé des bonnes relations avec toutes les autres personnes citées car autrement les jeunes femmes n'auraient pas accepté de porter leurs enfants, ce qui a dû être aussi dur pour elles dans le sens où elles ont porté la vie pour quelqu'un d'autre et que même si ces enfants sont ceux de Ron et Draco entièrement (ce que je suppose), personnellement je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été capable de mettre au monde un enfant et de le voir grandir à côté de moi (et non avec moi) chaque jour. C'est un super thème que tu abordes là et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire les drabbles suivants. Par contre je persiste et signe et tant pis si tu me trouves ignoble mais tu as un réel problème avec les prénoms, je t'assure, il va vraiment falloir qu'on en parle ma chérie, parce que là ça va trop loin. Mais autrement c'est toujours un plaisir de voir Draco interagir avec ses enfants. Et oui je ne parle pas du niais et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Par contre j'ai pas compris pourquoi le niais s'indigne d'entendre Draco appeler ses enfants : Mon petit caviar ? Si toi tu m'appelais comme ça, j'en serais ravie ) )_

* * *

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D

* * *

**P.S :** Au vu du message d'Elektra, je me permets de préciser deux trois choses... /pliée de rire/ nos relations ne sont pas les mêmes que celles de Ron et Draco dans cette fic xD Mais on a un vieux délire malsain avec les petits surnoms guimauves les plus inventifs possibles^^ Donc navrée de vous décevoir mais nous n'avons pas dix enfants ensemble que vous emmenons à la pêche tous les dimanches après la messe. Et donc quand elle parle du « niais », il s'agit de Ron (c'est une sale hérétique qui aime pas Won-Won bouhouuuuu).


	5. Drabble 5 - Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon (provisoire)

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** Rating K

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

**Note d'introduction :** Parfois, Draco parvient à décrocher de sa passion pour un moment en famille...

Sinon, navrée pour le postage « tard ». Mais j'étais absente quelques jours et je n'ai recopié que ce soir et le temps que j'envoie le texte à ma bêta qui a été plus réactive que l'ombre de Lucky Luke (félicitez là), je n'ai pu poster que maintenant...

**Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

* * *

**Promenons-nous dans les Bois**

* * *

Ron jeta un sort et une multitude de petits faisceaux vaporeux apparurent pour foncer se focaliser en petits nuages épars au niveau du sol dans un rayon de cinquante mètres. Aussitôt, tous les enfants se précipitèrent en sautillant vers les jolies lumières vertes pour arracher les champignons succulents que leurs pères feraient dorer à la poêle le soir même et qui régaleraient toute la petite famille. Le rouquin remercia le sort de détection de moisissures comestibles et garda un œil sur les quatre enfants les plus jeunes afin de ne pas les perdre de vue. Ces petits êtres là filaient à une allure bien trop grande pour leurs petites jambes rondes. À l'extrémité du périmètre de sécurité, il aperçut Draco qui lui adressa un clin d'œil et prit en charge les cinq aînés. Il portait, de plus, dans un harnais spécial, la petite Alakdan qui observait autour d'elle, les yeux grand ouverts, attentive et curieuse de cette effervescence inhabituelle.

Méthodiquement, le rouquin entreprit d'enseigner aux marmots les propriétés amusantes des champignons, dans une tentative de rendre ludique une sortie automnale en famille. Il vérifia plusieurs fois le contenu de leurs paniers, de peur d'y trouver des plants vénéneux. Régulièrement, Draco reparaissait pour l'embrasser puis caressait la tête de l'un de leurs enfants en l'écoutant pépier sur sa cueillette d'un ton fier auquel il répondait par une phrase faussement sérieuse pour l'encourager. Au bout d'une demi-heure pourtant, le dernier des Weasley s'inquiéta de ne pas voir reparaître Regina, Gengis, Billie, Alcide et Olivia puis constata également que le souffle chaud de son mari n'avait pas oxygéné ses oreilles depuis bien trop longtemps. Où étaient Draco et les enfants ?

Ceux-ci regagnèrent la clairière cinq minutes après, et le rouquin eut le temps d'apercevoir un échange de regards tendus entre les différents arrivants. Il plissa les yeux mais son attention fut vite accaparée par Draco qui l'embrassait furieusement, sous les rires des enfants autour. Il lui laissa ensuite leur dernière-née et le relaya auprès des plus petits pour lui permettre de souffler. Ce fut donc heureux, mais fatigués que tous reprirent le chemin du Manoir en fin d'après-midi. Les enfants furent envoyés à la douche, les cadets bénéficiant de l'aide de leurs deux parents et tous s'attablèrent à l'heure du dîner, savourant avec force grognements appréciateurs le fruit de leur labeur. Même Alakdan bénéficia d'une purée de champignons qui n'endommagea pas ses incisives naissantes.

Tout aurait pu aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes si Ron n'était pas passé devant la lingerie le lendemain matin, alors que les enfants dormaient encore. C'était la voix d'un elfe de maison mécontent qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées sur le chemin de la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Et Ron détestait être retardé dans ses projets culinaires. Il prêta toutefois attention au discours haché et colérique du petit être affecté à leur service. « Enfants turbulents... Terre dans les poches... » Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Il perçut quelques jurons puis se figea à l'entente de « sales petites bêtes... vers de terre gluants... ». Une connexion s'établit dans l'esprit de l'époux Malfoy et il grinça des dents avant d'entrer fermement dans la lingerie pour arracher le pantalon des mains de l'elfe qui gémit. Sans hésiter, il plongea la main dans l'une des poches de la salopette bleue et ressortit le poing qu'il ouvrit, découvrant un lombric ondulant au creux de sa paume.

Consterné, il sortit de la lingerie et modifia son itinéraire initial en faisant demi-tour, le vêtement compromettant toujours dans une main. Inspirant un grand coup, il entra sans frapper dans la pièce qui servait de bureau d'affaires à Lord Malfoy Junior et se planta devant la large table en bois vernissé en prenant soin de camoufler sa preuve dans son dos. Draco releva la tête, étonné de le trouver là, et lui adressa un sourire agréablement surpris qui se voulait séducteur. Il déchanta immédiatement lorsque son époux ouvrit la bouche pour souligner, les dents serrées :

« Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as acheté des appâts ? » Il brandit ensuite l'irréfutable indice de la culpabilité de son vis-à-vis. Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

Pouvait-il s'en sortir en arguant qu'initier ses enfants à la gestion de capitaux passait aussi par une politique d'économie sur les petites dépenses ?

* * *

FIN DE DRABBLE

* * *

**Note de Fin :** OU PAS ! XD Oui pardon, j'ai conscience qu'on s'éloigne un peu de l'humour pour aller vers quelque chose de choupinet à souhait mais j'espère que vous avez quand même au moins souri avec ce drabble.

Si y'a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est _**Elektra Black 2**_ qui m'a encouragée dans cette entreprise. MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

**Impressions de Bêta : **Et bien, même si effectivement on s'éloigne du premier but, qui était plutôt de faire quelque chose de comique, mais ça reste drôle et choupinou donc moi je trouve que ça passe. Et puis après tout tu fais ce que tu veux, et puis tous les drabbles ne peuvent pas forcément être drôles au point qu'on se roule par terre. Pour moi l'intérêt est aussi que tu montres ce couple d'une manière nouvelle et différente et je trouve que jusqu'à présent c'est très bien réussi. Donc je suis toujours aussi agréablement surprise, surtout que je n'aime pas forcément ce couple et surtout pas le niais (et je me refuse à écrire son nom, la preuve). Comment je bosse trop vite ! Tu devrais me payer pour ça ) ) _[Note Westy' : je peux payer en nature?]_

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D

* * *

P.S : La publication des _Blés'_ se fera plutôt demain puisque je dois relire une dernière fois l'ensemble du chapitre ;) Navrée de cet encore-retard. En approchant de la fin, ça se complique et ça demande plus de travail (que prévu initialement d'ailleurs).


	6. Drabble 6 - La Tapisserie

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon (provisoire)

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** Rating K

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

* * *

As usual, je réponds à vos reviews toujours très plaisantes (et souvent drôles) à lire et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai encore oublié de répondre au précédent donc je réponds à tout ici :

_Lud' _: Tagalog en force !:D MERCI. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend. Je me sens soulagée. Je peux arrêter de me balancer dans un coin de ma chambre en criant des onomatopées ! Eh oui, comme je te disais, je me bats pour trouver des alternatives au mpreg. Pas d'inquiétude, j'expliquerai plus en détail comment les mères porteuses vivent tout ça.

_dobbymcl_ : Je suis contente que l'aspect moins comique n'ait pas crée un vide mais t'aies permis d'apprécier d'autres facettes de la fic. Je me disais bien que tu étais une pro-Dobby xD Contente que ça te plaise, merci de ta fidélité;) Oh, c'est pas facile de faire aimer des OC donc je suis contente que les enfants te plaisent:D

_Elektra_ : Héhéhé, tu deviens décidément accro à cette fic :P Navrée d'exposer notre relation, le monde devait savoir MOUAHAHA. Je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain (j'ai déjà la petite idée). Oui pour Colin je voulais nuancer son portrait. Pour moi, ça reste quand même un agaçant gosse, donc j'ai essayé de faire ressortir l'aspect plus attachant de sa personnalité et candide. Oui, NEVILLE ! J'adore ce perso bien que je n'en parle pas nécessairement souvent dans mes fics. Je suis contente de savoir lequel est ton préféré jusque ici aussi :D Comme quoi tu as bien fait de commenter ;) Draco a un potentiel défilé énorme. Ça me fait penser à un fanart de bbchu que j'adore où il a une tenue totalement WTF trop fashion avec une pose énormissime derrière un micro (je pense que je te l'ai déjà montré). OUIIII, elle avoue ! Vous voyez, c'est de sa faute :D And yes, I'm a fucking genius darling ! Ah ben tu vois que tu l'aimes l'Alakdan:P Hé oui... Chez les Malfoy on est comme ça, on va aux champis. En nature : Des champignons of course:P J'avoue que ça me faisait marrer d'imaginer Ron, furibond, brandissant une salopette, ça me semblait être un véritable concept d'accuser Draco Malfoy avec une salopette :P Zoub' !

_Mayunaise_ : Oh, toi ici mon poussin nacré ! (t'as raison, pourquoi se priver^^) Je comprends ton sentiment vis-à-vis des drabbles, je me suis refusée à en lire jusqu'à y'a environ 2 mois. Ça me frustrait grave aussi. Y'avait jamais assez à lire. Puis, j'sais pas, j'ai eu une crise et paf, j'en ai lu et paf' j'ai eu envie d'en écrire. C'est un exercice cool à tenter je trouve. Effectivement, la gluanterie des choses est fascinante, contente que le drabble t'aies plu en tout cas et merci pour les jolis compliments;) Pour ce qui est de leur baraque, c'est le Manoir Malfoy. Mais ta remarque a soulevé une nouvelle idée que j'exploiterai probablement dans un drabble à venir, so...;)

* * *

**Note d'introduction :** Draco est rattrapé par la sombre histoire des Malfoy...

**Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

* * *

**DRABBLE 6**

**-La Tapisserie-**

* * *

Ronald Bilius Malfoy, puisque tel était son nom depuis son mariage avec Draco Malfoy, pesta contre les Malfoy et leur manie de ne rien vouloir jeter. Chaque année, c'était le même cinéma ! On sortait les vieux objets et les vieilles œuvres d'art du Manoir dans le jardin, on nettoyait et on inventoriait le tout puis on rangeait à nouveau dans les caves, les greniers, les celliers et les placards. Et ce, pour tout recommencer l'année d'après... Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître que, par un miracle encore inexpliqué, de nouveaux objets surgissaient toujours. Il avait d'abord soupçonné Draco d'acheter de nouvelles fournitures en catimini avant de laisser tomber. Il grogna en tirant un coffre poussiéreux à lui. Sérieusement ? Comment pouvait-il être si sale alors qu'il s'échinait à tout nettoyer chaque année ? La masse d'un gris vaporeux qui encombrait le meuble était certainement plus ancienne. Hermione le blâmerait sans doute pour cette pensée, mais il se demanda pourquoi on ne confiait tout simplement pas cette tâche aux elfes de maison. Il ouvrit le couvercle au bout de la cinquième tentative, après avoir fait sauter le cadenas magique d'un sort. Au diable la subtilité, il était dix-huit heures trente et il était debout depuis cinq heures dix.

Il commença à fouiller dans le meuble en ronchonnant, non sans noter encore une fois l'inutilité de certains bibelots qui s'avéraient plus moches que des scrouts à pétard. Il se demanda furtivement s'il n'allait pas faire pétiller l'ensemble dans un joli _Incendio_ quand un rouleau de tissu attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et déplia hâtivement ce qui s'avéra être une grande tenture tissée relatant visiblement une partie de l'histoire des Malfoy. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposât en avisant des cavaliers aux chevelures claires qui galopaient sans bruit sur la toile magique. Il eut un sourire en se remémorant la première fois qu'Hermione avait découvert une tapisserie magique. Elle n'avait jamais pensé, que comme les tableaux, celles-ci puissent être animées. Toutefois, ses bons souvenirs s'éclipsèrent rapidement lorsqu'il comprit, non sans une certaine excitation malsaine, ce qui était relaté dans cet épisode médiéval. A moins que ce ne soit une œuvre de la Renaissance ? C'était difficile à dire étant donné que les Sorciers avaient toujours arboré des vêtements à l'allure... intemporelle... Ron se redressa vivement et pliant vite fait l'antique drap pour que personne n'en voie le contenu, il se précipita dans les couloirs ternes du Manoir Malfoy pour partir en quête de son très estimé époux.

Celui-ci fut localisé assez aisément au niveau d'un cabinet de potions, de par les bruits écœurés qu'il faisait face à certains artefacts couverts de fluides ayant depuis longtemps tourné. Il faut dire que dans ces demeures anciennes, beaucoup de pièces magiques existaient et que certaines apparaissaient et disparaissaient au fur et à mesure du temps, ce qui rendait l'Inventaire Annuel nécessaire d'après Draco. Ron hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte, amusé face à cette minauderie toute Malfoyesque mais se racla tout de même la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le blond se retourna, aux aguets.

« Oh. C'est toi. » Il se redressa instantanément et s'approcha, le repoussant dans le couloir pour le coller au mur et l'embrasser avec effusion, procédé dont il usait généralement quand il voulait étouffer sa vigilance. Cela fit sourciller Ron mais il secoua la tête, car cette fois-ci, c'était à Draco de subir ses moqueries. Il le repoussa un peu et agita sa trouvaille sous son nez. Draco lui accorda un regard langoureux :

« Tu m'offres un cadeau ? » Ron hocha la tête et susurra :

« Pour t'encourager à être un bon Malfoy, mon amour. » L'appellation alerta immédiatement Draco. Jamais Ron et lui ne s'échangeaient ainsi des mots doux, si ce n'était pour se jouer de l'autre. Il regarda le drap avec appréhension et le déroula vivement pour en découvrir le contenu. Tout d'abord, il ne vit pas ce qui faisait tant plaisir à Ron dans une vieille œuvre d'art du XIV° siècle. Certes la facture était belle bien que l'ouvrage fût abîmé mais le sujet était somme toute assez trivial. Une équipée de Malfoy était en chasse près d'un lac, coursant la biche avec des mines enthousiastes, enfin, autant que peuvent l'être des mines de Malfoy du Moyen-âge... Soudain, les seigneurs tournèrent bride et foncèrent sur le lac, en plein sur deux personnages qui... OH ! On y était...

Il releva lentement le regard et observa la jubilation détendre le visage de Ron et faire pétiller ses yeux d'une eau équatoriale bouillonnante. L'enfoiré. Sur la toile, les vénérables Malfoy percèrent de traits rapides les deux pêcheurs et un des protagonistes descendit de cheval pour briser les cannes en deux et vida les seaux dans l'eau du lac. Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

A ce moment là surgit Regina, l'aîné de leurs enfants, une belle adolescente aux longs cheveux blond vénitien, qui jeta un regard critique à ce que tenait Ron et qui devait être important pour que son père ait abandonné son poste pour venir montrer l'objet à Pati.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Draco froissa rapidement la tenture compromettante et la fourra dans les mains de Ron qui affichait une mine hautement satisfaite. Leur fille haussa les épaules, habituée aux cachotteries de son paternel, et évoqua ce pour quoi elle était là : le fait que ses petites sœurs se disputent un vieux miroir bavard qui les flattait chacune leur tour à grand renfort de métaphores passées qui les faisaient glousser et abandonner leur labeur. Draco fit tout ce qu'il put pour se concentrer sur ses propos mais la mine rayonnante de Ron l'en empêchait et il ruminait trop intérieurement pour focaliser sur des gamineries. Il ne pouvait qu'observer son mari, dans le dos de Regina, qui articulait en enroulant la tapisserie le plus lentement possible :

« Un Malfoy ne pêche pas. »

Draco Malfoy songea alors que, que peut être, il n'y aurait pas d'inventaire l'année suivante.

* * *

**Note de Fin :** A la base je ne devais pas partir autant dans le background mais comme c'est quelque chose que j'adore faire, eh bien ma foi... Plusieurs m'avaient demandé quand Ron se rangerait. Eh bien ça commence ici. Mais ce n'est pas fini sinon... Ce n'est pas marrant :D A titre indicatif, ce drabble a été relu deux fois par Electra Black 2 car pas mal de choses clochaient. D'où son commentaire plus bas.

Si y'a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est _**Elektra Black 2**_ qui m'a encouragée dans cette entreprise. MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

**Impressions de Bêta : **Alors bien que le début partait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me gêne et en relisant attentivement, je me demande si ce n'est pas parce que tu fais intervenir beaucoup plus de personnages dans ce drabble que dans les autres, ou du moins des personnages que l'on connaît. Dans les précédents, il est vrai que si tu utilisais Ron, il n'avait pas une place aussi grande (sauf peut-être dans le dernier), alors qu'ici on n'a l'impression (et à mon avis ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je pense que tu l'as fait exprès et ce n'est pas du tout un reproche) que c'est lui qui est en première ligne. Donc c'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison que j'aime moins ce drabble. Et puis tu nous parles d'Hermione, de Draco, de Regina, de ses sœurs. Ça fait beaucoup de personnages pour deux pages de texte. Donc je pense que mon ressenti vient de là. Après cette version est beaucoup mieux que la précédente, notamment au niveau du début. Mais la fin est toujours un peu lourde.

Néanmoins comme je te l'ai dit, le texte est beaucoup mieux, et même si le drabble n'est pas mon préféré, il reste bien écrit et bien pensé. Voilà, voilà XD…

* * *

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D

Prochain drabble le **Mercredi 9 Juillet 2014**;)


	7. Drabble 7 - Bulle Sitting

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** Rating K

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

**Note d'introduction :** En espérant que ce drabble vous séduira, moi c'est probablement un de mes préférés. En tout cas l'idée me faisait pas mal marrer :D

**Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

* * *

**DRABBLE 7**

**Bulle-Sitting**

* * *

« Non Draco, il n'y a pas la place pour la canne à pêche je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Mais Ferdie a bien pu prendre son dauphin en peluche ! » Marmonna l'interpellé avec mauvaise humeur, poussant les sacs qui s'entassaient dans le multispace familial pour intercaler une longue canne bleue télescopique. La mâchoire de Ron manqua de dégringoler et il s'indigna :

« Douffine est son doudou ! » Draco grogna quelque chose impliquant un abandon de support affectif inanimé conduisant à la maturité mais son flot se perdit alors que Ron s'approchait vivement de lui pour lui arracher son jouet des mains.

« Pas. De. Canne. à. Pêche ! » Il s'éloigna et entra dans la maison pour ranger l'objet du conflit quelque part où ses mauvaises ondes ne feraient pas de dégâts. Il ne vit donc pas Draco galoper jusqu'au lac et sortir de sous le ponton une mallette dans laquelle il piocha une canne à pêche de petite taille, qu'il réduisit pour l'enfourner dans sa poche de veston avec un sachet d'appâts magiques et un autre d'hameçons variés et colorés.

Le rouquin, une fois l'odieuse arme du délit soigneusement cadenassée dans un coffre contenant une certaine tapisserie, dont il savait que Draco n'allait plus jamais approcher, redescendit pour tomber sur une jeune fille souriante mais démunie, que leurs dix enfants harcelaient de questions.

« Oh Gabrielle ! Tu es enfin là ! » Miss Delacour, sa belle-sœur le salua d'un sourire sincère, mais perdu, et demanda :

« Je croyais que vous partiez sans les enfants. » Ron grimaça, la partie la plus embarrassante arrivait bien trop tôt.

« Pas vraiment non... » Elle caressa la tête blonde d'Astorian et garda dans la main les doigts boudinés d'Alakdan qui suçait son pouce. Elle venait d'avoir un an et marchait déjà bien, préférant rester le plus souvent debout, pour faire sa grande.

« En réalité, ce ne sont pas les enfants qu'il faut garder... » La blonde secoua ses nattes couleur blé et remit ses lunettes rondes sur ses yeux légèrement globuleux.

« Voyons Ron, tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais refuser si tu me demandais de garder un chien ou un chat ? » Le roux eut un rire nerveux et appela d'une voix forte :

« Draco ! » Son mari, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents apparut quelques minutes après et salua la nouvelle recrue d'un baisemain poli avant d'offrir un sourire resplendissant à son mari.

Ne se laissant plus avoir par ce fourbe de serpentard, Ron soupira et lui annonça durement :

« Ce sont tes bestioles. Alors c'est toi qui va expliquer à Gabrielle ce qu'elle doit faire en notre absence. » Le blond rechigna un peu mais finit par guider la jeune française, intriguée, dans une série de corridors, jusqu'à une haute porte en bois sculpté dont la surface mouvante témoignait encore une fois de la finesse et l'originalité de l'art sorcier. Draco sortit une clé en métal d'une taille impressionnante et l'inséra dans la serrure argentée, elle aussi finement ouvragée. Un déclic retentit et Gabrielle put entendre des mécanismes opérer derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'entrouvre légèrement en un clac sonore.

« Tu me conduis dans ton-coffre fort Draco ? » souligna-t-elle avec humour. Draco lui accorda une œillade complice et avoua :

« Presque. » Il entra dans la salle mystérieuse et Gabrielle lui emboîta le pas, au comble de la curiosité. Pourtant, ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix, mais autrement que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire.

« Des ? … Des poissons ? » Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de merl... Non pardon, cette métaphore a déjà été faite dans ce recueil. Disons que la jeune femme fut passablement chamboulée et que son regard et sa bouche hésitante le confirmèrent. Draco se racla la gorge.

« Oui. Ils sont très précieux. Cette salle a été assez complexe à façonner. Elle est blindée de sorts puissants qui m'ont demandé de puiser dans ma magie la plus profonde. Autant te dire que les spécimens conservés dans ces aquariums valent une petite fortune. Bien sûr, je te rémunérerai convenablement. Il y aura beaucoup à faire car ils demandent un soin tout particulier. Il ne s'agit pas de lancer des miettes de pain dans leur eau et de leur faire suivre ton doigt sur la vitre. Je t'ai laissé un cahier, avec toutes les instructions et... »

Gabrielle fixa l'épais volume avec stupéfaction. Ce n'est que lorsque son interlocuteur lui indiqua les courbes de croissance de chaque résident des bacs avec leur régime alimentaire strict et les plannings d'entretien des structures leur étant associés, qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle devait nécessairement faire un rêve saugrenu dont elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Mais une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle agitait la main en direction de la longue voiture magiquement modifiée dont les roues crépitaient sur le gravier clair du Manoir Malfoy, elle se résolut à cet emploi de fish-sitter en malaxant la bourse de galions qui sommeillaient dans sa poche.

* * *

**Note de Fin :** Plusieurs choses à dire cette fois-ci.

-Je suis partie du principe qu'au vu de leur grande famille, un monospace ne suffisait plus ^^

-Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la canne à pêche du début est inspirée de ma propre canne à pêche et celle de la fin d'une canne à pêche sur laquelle j'avais trop bavé dans un magasin... voilà voilà...

-Oui j'ai très honte mais La Douffine est en réalité un cours d'eau qui circule en Finistère... Disons que je suis passée plusieurs fois dessus en très peu de temps et que ça a laissé des séquelles dans mon cerveau.

-Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Ferdie de son nom complet Ferdinand Malfoy, est le septième enfant de Ron et Draco, c'est donc un des petits. Promis, je posterai plus tard le récap' des enfants, presque prêt mais qui viendra après que tous les enfants de tout le monde aient été évoqués.

-En réalité, ce drabble devait être à l'origine 2 drabbles différents voire 3 mais j'ai décidé de tout rassembler pour éviter les répétitions.

-Il me semble qu'on a largement renoué avec l'humour dans ce drabble, enfin dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

Si y'a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est _**Elektra Black 2**_ qui m'a encouragée dans cette entreprise. MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

**Impressions de Bêta : **_C'est beaucoup mieux. En tout cas j'ai vraiment l'impression de te retrouver avec cet humour qui caractérisait ce recueil depuis le début. La première scène entre Draco et le Niais à cause de la canne à pêche, c'est vraiment drôle et en plus tu arrives à impliquer un enfant de plus, donc on en apprend aussi sur lui. Puis Gabrielle qui arrive en mode baby-sitting et Draco qui l'amène dans sa pièce secrète, mystérieuse et si précieuse… Vraiment drôle, très bien !_

* * *

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D

* * *

**INFOS EXCLU :**

-Ceux qui suivent mon autre Dron long, _Les Blés et les Coquelicots_, l'avant-dernier chapitre a été posté et le dernier est presque prêt, y'a plus qu'à corriger. Suivra à une semaine d'écart l'Épilogue et après vous aurez sûrement des bonus mais la fic sera finie, finie. Je suis toute émue :D

-**L'OS 2** des _Corps fous à Lier_ arrive demain si je ne rentre pas trop tard de ma virée à perpette les oies pour m'assurer d'un logement pour la rentrer :P Ou vendredi au plus tard.


	8. 8 - Bonus 1, De l'importance des appâts

**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Les Écailles du Dragon (provisoire)

**Type :** Recueil de Drabbles

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** T (pour maltraitance sur lecteur)

**Pairing :** RWDM

**Synopsis :** Vous aimez la série Martine ? Vous aimez Draco ? Vous allez être servis. Slash RWDM. Différents Ratings. Humour un peu crétin. Recueil de drabbles.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages ne relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_dobbymcl_ : Toujours fidèle au poste pour commenter, tu fais plaisir :) J'avoue que je me suis éclatée à l'imaginer avec sa canne à pêche miniature en mode fraude. Contente que les drabbles te mettent de bonne humeur et merci du compliment :)

_cat240_ : Contente que tu adhères:)

_Lud'_ : NAMEHO. D'où tu critiques Draco toi ? (bah tiens du coup tu mérites ce qui se passe dans le drabble d'aujourd'hui)

* * *

**Note d'introduction :** PARDON. Quelle cruche... J'ai oublié de poster mercredi... Pour ma défense j'étais prise toute la journée et le soir j'ai complètement carpé.

-Chose promise, chose due ! Dédicace à Lud' qui est sûrement en tête de mes lecteurs les plus fidèles.

**Bêta-Lecture :** Exceptionnellement, chapitre non corrigé par la merveilleuse Elektra Black 2 qui est overbookée.

* * *

**DRABBLE 8**

**(BONUS 1)**

_**De l'importance des appâts**_

* * *

« Y'a pas à dire... C'est une étrange prise...

-Ouais... Tu es sûr que ça ne se mange pas ?

-Ben... Je suis pas certain quoi...

-Y'a pourtant l'air d'y avoir un peu de viande là-dessus...

-Allez Draco, remets-là à l'eau va.

-Peut être qu'on pourrait goûter ?

-Non ! J'ai dit 'à l'eau' !

-Ça va, ça va... »

Le jeune homme blond repoussa l'étrange poisson qui émit des gloussements curieux et gesticula en tous sens. Lorsque l'animal fut à nouveau dans le lac, Draco grimaça en regardant à l'horizon. Il se tourna vers Ron qui était confortablement installé sur une chaise pliable et dit :

« Quand même... J'avais l'impression que... » Il s'arrêta, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

« Que ? » tenta Ron pour le pousser à continuer.

« Tu vas te moquer mais... j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose. » Le rouquin ravala effectivement un sourire et lutta pour contenir son hilarité. Au loin, il vit la prise libérée patauger avec difficulté, agitant les bras et les jambes, le visage caché par de longs cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda tout de même :

« Rappelle-moi quel appât tu as utilisé ? » Draco lui lança quelque chose qu'il rattrapa. Étonné, il regarda la chose jaune et humide qui lui picotait la main. Il releva un sourcil surpris.

Du citron ?

* * *

**Note de Fin :** Mouahaha, je me sens puissante. Alors Lud', ça fait quoi d'être pêchée ?:P

Pour les coriaces du nénuphar, le citron final fait allusion au lemon (= scène de sexe dans une fic pour les plus ingénus).

* * *

Si y'a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour ma dégénérescence mentale, c'est **_Elektra Black 2_** qui m'a encouragée dans cette entreprise. MOUAHAHA /pas taper Elektra/

**Impressions de Bêta :** MIIIIP. Répondeur d'Elektra Black 2.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D


End file.
